Elementary, Dear Data
Korzystając z chwili wolnego, komandor porucznik Data, porucznik Geordi La Forge oraz doktor Katherine Pulaski przenoszą się do świata Sherlocka Holmesa w holodeku. Podsumowanie Prolog ''Enterprise-D'' czeka w umówionym miejscu na statek ''USS Victory'', z którym spotkanie ma nastąpić za trzy dni. thumb|200px|Model HMS Victory Tymczasem starszy mechanik Geordi wzywa Datę do maszynowni, by pokazać mu model oryginalnego okrętu wodnego HMS Victory, który chce podarować kapitanowi Zimbacie z USS Victory, u którego służył jako chorąży. Data nie może się nadziwić, że model nie stanowi symulacji komputerowej, lecz został wykonany przez Geordiego ręcznie. Po krótkiej, nostalgicznej rozmowie o czasach, gdy statki napędzane były wiatrem, a nie silnikami warp, La Forge przekazuje Dacie fajkę i zdradza mu prawdziwy powód jego wezwania - realizację jednego z marzeń androida, czyli zabawę w Sherlocka Holmesa i doktora Watsona w holodeku. Akt I Przebrani w szlafrok Holmesa oraz garnitur Watsona, Data i Geordi podchodzą do drzwi holodeku, gdzie Data prosi komputer o stworzenie scenerii ze świata autorstwa Arthura Conana Doyle’a. Gdy oficerowie wkraczają do gotowego holodeku, są pod wrażeniem szczegółowości odwzorowania pokoju sławnego detektywa. Data natychmiast rozpoznaje niemal każdy element wystroju, podkreślając, że Sherlock miał w zwyczaju kolekcjonować wyłącznie istotne dla prowadzonych przez niego spraw pamiątki. Podczas gdy Data gra na skrzypcach, Geordi jako Watson rozpoczyna prowadzenie zapisków z życia Holmesa. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Gdy La Forge otwiera, do pokoju wchodzą inspektor Lestrade oraz rzekomo okradziony z ważnego zdjęcia klient. Data, przeczytawszy wszystkie opowieści Doyle’a, natychmiast rozpoznaje sprawę zwaną skandalem w Bohemii i na miejscu przechodzi do jej rozwiązania. Widząc to, Geordi zatrzymuje program i zdenerwowany wychodzi z holodeku. thumb|200px|Geordi jako Watson Dogoniwszy Geordiego w Dziesiątym Dziobowym, Data dowiaduje się, że La Forge bardzo liczył na stopniowe rozwiązywanie zagadek w świecie Sherlocka, co android zniweczył, przechodząc od razu do sedna sprawy. Do rozmowy włącza się doktor Pulaski, twierdząc, że Data jako “maszyna” pamięta oczywiście wszystkie historie, ale prawdziwej tajemnicy nie byłby w stanie rozwiązać, gdyż brak mu czynnika ludzkiego. Android przyjmuje wyzwanie i zaprasza doktor do świata Holmesa. Akt II Ponownie pod drzwiami holodeku, Data tym razem prosi komputer o stworzenie całkiem nowej historii opartej na realiach świata Sherlocka Holmesa. Data, Geordi i doktor Pulaski wkraczają na ulicę dziewiętnastowiecznego Londynu, gdzie przechadzają się w poszukiwaniu zagadki do rozwiązania. Nagle mija ich uciekający chłopiec. Pewien mężczyzna prosi o pogoń za małym złodziejem, Data jednak rozpoznaje elementy kilku historii z Holmesem i od razu rozwiązuje sprawę. Jego satysfakcję przerywa doktor Pulaski, zaznaczając, że sklejenie faktów z różnych opowieści Doyle'a nie świadczy wcale o prawdziwej dedukcji. Wówczas Geordi wpada na pomysł zlecenia komputerowi stworzenia wroga będącego w stanie pokonać Datę. Gdy porucznik przywołuje łuk holodeku, by go zaprogramować, przez Enterprise przechodzi chwilowy skok energii zarejestrowany przez porucznika Worfa na mostku. thumb|200px|W Londynie z XIX wieku Podczas gdy bohaterowie oddalają się, na nowo szukając przygody, zza rogu wygląda zszokowany mężczyzna będący częścią programu, który przyglądał się programowaniu holodeku. Mężczyzna mówi towarzyszącej mu kobiecie, że czuje się jak nowonarodzony, po czym przywołuje łuk holodeku. Data, Geordi i Katherine tymczasem przemierzają ulice Londynu. Doktor Pulaski na chwilę zostaje w tyle, czego oficerowie nie zauważają. Nagle rozlega się jej krzyk. Po przybyciu na miejsce zbrodni Data podnosi but Katherine oraz dedukuje, że doktor została porwana przez dwie osoby, z których jedna jest leworęczna i pracuje w laboratorium. Obaj cieszą się na możliwość przeprowadzenia prawdziwego dochodzenia. Akt III Data i Geordi jako Holmes i Watson idą tropem porywaczy doktor Pulaski. Sherlockowi udaje się wydedukować na podstawie odgłosu kroków, że obaj złoczyńcy są mężczyznami, jeden z nich zaś niesie opierającą się Katherine. Ze śledztwa wytrąca ich jednak Lestrade, który prosi o przybycie na miejsce zbrodni. Okazuje się, że nieopodal na środku ulicy zamordowany został mężczyzna. Geordi próbuje określić przyczynę jego śmierci, Data, lekko zniecierpliwiony, chce wrócić do sprawy porwania doktor Pulaski. W tym celu szybko ujawnia, że mężczyzna został uduszony apaszką przez swoją obecną na miejscu żonę. thumb|200px|Morderstwo w świecie Holmesa Gdy Lestrade aresztuje kobietę, Data i Geordi zastanawiają się, dlaczego, obok sprawy porwanej doktor, komputer uruchomił jeszcze jedną zagadkę. Wówczas Data zauważa profesora Moriarty znikającego w drzwiach. Android dochodzi do wniosku, że główny nemesis Sherlocka przetrzymuje panią doktor i specjalnie prowadzi ich do jej lokalizacji. Bohaterowie podążają zatem do budynku, w którym odkrywają tajne przejście do laboratorium. Tam wita ich Moriarty, ujawniając, że wie, że tak naprawdę nie są Holmesem i Watsonem. Mężczyzna jest również świadomy istnienia komputera, którego jednak nie rozumie, oraz potrafi przywołać łuk holodeku, co nie powinno mieć miejsca u zaprogramowanej postaci. Gdy Moriarty pokazuje Dacie pewną kartkę papieru, android, mocno zaniepokojony, wybiega z Geordim z pomieszczenia, a następnie opuszcza holodek. Data prosi komputer o całkowite wyłączenie holodeku, spotyka się jednak z odmową z racji braku uprawnień - program w świecie Sherlocka nadal zatem trwa. Android zmierza więc do kapitana, pokazując Geordiemu kartkę od Moriarty'ego, na której widnieje zarys '' Enterprise''. Akt IV W sali obserwacyjnej kapitan Picard, komandor Riker, porucznik Worf, doradca Troi, Data i Geordi rozważają sytuację. Gdy kapitan prosi La Forge'a o opowiedzenie okoliczności zaistnienia problemu, Geordi porucznik zdaje sobie sprawę, że popełnił poważny błąd przy programowaniu holodeku - poprosił bowiem komputer o stworzenie przeciwnika zdolnego pokonać nie Sherlocka Holmesa, tylko Datę. Moriarty w konsekwencji otrzymał świadomość oraz dostęp do bazy danych Enterprise. Worf sugeruje wtargnięcie do holodeku i odbicie doktor Pulaski, Data podkreśla jednak, że protokoły bezpieczeństwa mogły zostać wyłączone, akcja ta potencjalnie zagroziłaby życiu doktor. Geordi oznajmia, że mógłby zmieść wszelkie hologramy za pomocą wiązki energii, lecz ucierpiałaby przy tym również Katherine. Rozważania przerywa nagły wstrząs statkiem; okazuje się, że sterowanie stabilnością Enterprise zostało przekierowane do holodeku nr 2, w którym znajduje się Moriarty. Kapitan postanawia zatem udać się z Datą na spotkanie z jego nemesis. thumb|200px|Cywilizowany porywacz Tymczasem Moriarty częstuje doktor Pulaski herbatą w swoim tajnym laboratorium, usiłując wyciągnąć od niej informacje odnośnie Enterprise oraz "jej świata". Mimo iż doktor uparcie udaje, że nie rozumie pytań, mężczyzna zdaje się już posiadać imponującą jak na mieszkańca dziewiętnastowiecznego Londynu wiedzę na temat statku. Gdy Katherine prosi o pozwolenie na odejście, Moriarty oznajmia jej, że będzie przynętą na niejakiego kapitana Picarda. Data, Picard i Worf spotykają się przed drzwiami do holodeku, stosownie przebrani. Pozostawiając Worfa w gotowości poza holodekiem, kapitan i Holmes wchodzą do holograficznego świata, który nosi już oznaki modyfikacji ze strony Moriarty'ego. Akt V W drodze do kryjówki wroga, Picard znajduje dwupensówkę, która, jak twierdzi, może przynieść im szczęście. Chwilę później napada ich jednak złodziej z nożem, którego Data obezwładnia, zastanawiając się, czy mężczyzna mógł faktycznie zranić kapitana w okolicznościach holodeku. thumb|200px|Rozmowa o przyszłości Moriarty'ego Bohaterowie przechodzą następnie do laboratorium Moriarty'ego, gdzie ten czeka już na nich z objadającą się ciastkami doktor Pulaski. Picard informuje mężczyznę, że został stworzony jako godny przeciwnik dla Holmesa - gdy ich potyczka się zakończy, przestanie zatem istnieć, niezależnie od wyniku. Idąc za tą myślą, Data oznajmia własną przegraną i z gratulacjami wyciąga dłoń do nemesis. Moriarty powoduje jednak kolejny wstrząs Enterprise i, przekonując o własnej ewolucji oraz możliwości wpływania na statek i życie jego pasażerów, żąda możliwości ciągłego istnienia nawet po zakończeniu potyczki z Holmesem, którego identyfikuje już jako Datę. Mężczyzna wie również, że Data, jako maszyna, jest uważany za istotę żywą, nie widzi zatem powodu, by jego samego tak nie traktować i nie wypuścić go na Enterprise. Kapitan tłumaczy mu jednak, że postacie z holodeku składają się jedynie z energii i nie mogą istnieć poza jego środowiskiem - technologia zmiany hologramu w materię, a tym samym żywą istotę, nie jest jeszcze znana. Moriarty jest tym faktem niepocieszony, o dziwo rozumie jednak ograniczenia technologiczne. Oddaje zatem kontrolę nad statkiem oraz własnym jestestwem Picardowi. Kapitan postanawia zapisać program Moriarty'ego z nadzieją, że być może pewnego dnia będą w stanie uwolnić go z holodeku. Po zażegnaniu kryzysu i opuszczeniu holodeku kapitan Picard odwiedza Geordiego w maszynowni. La Forge dogląda modelu statku HMS Victory, który uległ lekkiemu uszkodzeniu podczas wstrząsów. Geordi zastanawia się, co jeszcze mogło się stać tylko dlatego, że źle się wyraził, wydając komputerowi instrukcje, Picard pociesza go jednak, że ostatecznie nic się nie stało. Pamiętne cytaty "Clancy, wychodzę. Pilnuj, żeby nikt tego nie dotykał." "Tak jest. Gdzie pan będzie?" "Znajdzie go pani przy Baker Street 221B." :- Geordi, jego asystentka i Data "Zatem być może jeszcze się spotkamy." "Może minąć sporo czasu. Dla pana czas nie będzie istniał, ale ja mogę wówczas być staruszką." "Ale i tak będę miał dla pani słodycze." :- Moriarty i doktor Pulaski Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * W pierwszej wersji scenariusza Picard miał posunąć się do oszustwa względem Moriarty'ego, wmawiając mu, że nie może opuścić holodeku, wiedząc jednak, że tak naprawdę jest to możliwe. Wersja ta została jednak odrzucona przez Gene'a Roddenberry'ego, który nie chciał w ten sposób zniszczyć dobrego imienia kapitana (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). * Po emisji odcinka do producentów zgłosili się spadkobiercy Arthura Conana Doyle'a informując, że jako że nadal są w posiadaniu części praw do postaci Holmesa, w przypadku kolejnego wykorzystania Sherlocka w serialu będą domagać się zapłaty. Z tego też powodu wątek ten nie był zbyt mocno wykorzystywany w późniejszych sezonach (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). Fabuła * Odcinek ten stanowi jeden z serii epizodów poruszających kwestię świadomości, ciągłości istnienia oraz praw hologramów, czy to stworzonych w ramach holodeku (Moriarty, Vic Fontaine w serii Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna), czy też zaprogramowanych do pomocy poza jego granicami, lecz nadal w określonym środowisku (doktor z serii Star Trek: Voyager). * Moriarty powróci w odcinku [[Ship in a Bottle|''"Statek w butelce"]] w szóstym sezonie serialu. * Data jest w stanie wynieść z holodeku stworzoną w nim przez Moriarty'ego kartkę papieru z zarysem ''Enterprise, co stawia pod znakiem zapytania kwestię możliwości istnienia wytworów holodeku poza jego granicami. * W odcinku nie pojawia się Wesley Crusher. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2365 rok, XXIV wiek, XIX wiek Kartografia : N/A Gatunki : ludzie, androidy, Klingoni Statki kosmiczne : Enterprise-D, Victory Pozostałe : Sherlock Holmes, HMS Victory Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako porucznik Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi *Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Gościnna obsada *Daniel Davis jako James Moriarty *Alan Shearman jako Lestrade Specjalna gościnna obsada *Diana Muldaur jako doktor Katherine Pulaski |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG